See You Under the Thousand Night Star
by Perished Reality
Summary: Under the mercy of the Thousand Night Star, the world can never be free of turmoil. Under the Thousand Night Star, souls can gain the redemption needed. Kana, a simple amazon, seeks out what hinders the world a new.


NOTE: I don't own the game and anything related to the game in anyway.

**Chapter 1**. A symmetrical bud in the rain.

Rain pelted down upon the shelters of the streets. Lut Gholein had become a city of perpetual rain – somehow.

"Rain? This is quite odd."

The two figures stopped in the middle of the mud-ridden streets. The coarse sand and dust that had always kicked up in the wind had become a dark brown sludge staining the streets in ribbons. The two were typical travelers, which were not uncommon in times of reconciliation. One a tall and slender woman, the average form of an amazon warrior, a great war bow slung to her back, and a javelin at her side. She stood at ease letting herself slump just slightly. The other, beside her, stood up straight and at attention. His stature was bulky and short. One of Griez's men, known for their fighting dexterity with a lance. He was but a hired mercenary.

"I don't understand"

The two continued walking. Both headed in the direction of the Tavern. Such fools they were, walking in the cold rain.

"Miss, I ask to go talk with Griez. I should report to him, for it's been awhile. He also may know what has happened here."

They stopped walking once again.

"Do as you wish Varun, I don't own your soul or anything to that extent."

"Technically you do Miss, for you have paid for my services."

The mercenary snorted in laughter at the sight of the amazon's look of dismay.

"Just meet me at the town square, for you are correct, I _do_ own you."

The mercenary laughed again. The amazon wasn't to pleased, but a smile did show up on her worn features. The mercenary bowed and jogged off, his chain mail links clanging together as he moved.

The remaining amazon sighed, and pressed on toward her destination. The cold rain felt like needles stuck into her skin, as it continued to pelt down upon the foundation of the streets. Lut Gholein wasn't a city to get much rain, save for a small shower or two, and now, a torrential downpour of wet serenity.

Finally halting in front of a wooden door, she smiled. Her brown wet hair clung to her back, as did pieces of her loose clothing.

"It's been quite awhile."

She pressed open the door, which creaked as it went ajar. Stepping inside escaping the pursuing rain, she shook herself gently. Looking around the familiar setting, nothing had seemed to change, like if time stood still in a cloudy haze when she had been gone. The tables, chairs and even the drunkard passed out in the corner, were all the same.

Her azure eyes scanned around the room, jumping from table to table. A group of merchants talking about the decline in trades, two barbarians laughing heartily and finally to another merchant lazily slumped in a chair pouring over notes and papers. A man, who was being quite loud, distracted her attention and a chattering crowd grouped around him.

"…And poof! Game over" the man, who was another merchant, boomed, and did a little dance. The crowd reacted with laughs and cheers, then simply vacated, leaving the man laughing to himself. He sat back down.

"Geglash, you old drunk, at it again with the tales?"

The merchant raised his head, his beady eyes glaring inventively. He stared at the amazon for a while. She grunted in dismay, rolling her eyes in a silent plea.

"Well I'll be a Dung Warrior's uncle!"

Geglash rose from his chair, and wrapped his massive arms around her lithe body.

"Geglash, you old fool, I need to breath."

The merchant laughed, stepped back and eyed her.

"Holy shit Kana. You've grown…and developed more too."

Kana eyed him at the remark. Almost unconsciously she swiped the javelin from her waist into a playful defensive position in front of herself.

"If you aren't careful, I'll spear ya."

She made a jabbing movement, carefully and precise. She didn't necessarily trust her eye co-ordination with a javelin, but she kept a safe enough distance. To no surprise of mind, Geglash dramatically spoke out, which drew stares towards him.

"UGH! Lookit what you've done! You gone and stabbeded meee…"

Dramatically, Geglash fell to the floor with a thud, clutching his side and stomach. He rolled about on the floor, grunting and flailing his legs. He ushered made up words from his mouth in fake drunken rage.

Kana laughed, placing the weapon back at her waist side. He was such a bad actor, whether under the influence of Atma's own ale or not. She sat at the table, watching how Geglash clumsily made his way back into his chair and eyed her again. A thick silence settled among his shoulders like a bad stink.

"Geglash, if you are staring at my upper region again, I will stab you for real."

"You remind me of your father."

Kana aggressively shot a glare at him. She already knew where this conversation would be going. The drunken merchant isn't the only one who points out the same story. She knew exactly what was going to be spoken, and didn't even want to hear it.

"Do not start."

"'Tis true! Everything is the same, your eyes, your hair, your face-"

Kana grunted and shot up out of her chair. Flipping the old fool off and muttering, "I'll come back later, once you have stopped being an ass", and stormed out.

"-you even have his temper", Geglash finished smugly as he watched her disappear back into the rain, "A symmetrical copy, if you ask me. Yet, no one asks me anything. I'm the smart one".

The angered amazon stormed off, with no general destination. She had always hated people who took the luxury of pointing out how much she was like her father. She didn't know him anyways. She kicked a chest on the side of the road, the lock fastening it shut jingled as it moved at the impact. She had decided to go see Drognan. If anyone knew what was going on, he would.

As she approached his shelter, the sorcerer was standing outside. Monotone chanting sounded from his mouth, until he stopped, and turned sharply on his heel. Clad in red and gold robes, he smiled at the approaching amazon.

"Kana! You couldn't have come at a better time".

Kana's eyebrows rose.

"Come, I ask a favour"

Drognan proceeded into the sheltered area, Kana followed behind. The sorcerer motioned to a stool, and sat in a chair just before it. Kana gently sat down and stretched.

"As you can see without a doubt, Lut Gholein has fallen under a spell like trance, with the rain and all. Since the destruction of the dark lord many years ago, the creatures and demons of the Arcane Sanctuary had vacated and dispersed. Jerhyn had decided to use the Arcane Sanctuary as a keep for the soul stones of our demon ancestors.

I've come to the conclusion that the soul stone of the demon of rain, has been some how released."

Kana shifted uneasily.

"Drognan, how is that possible? No one has entry to the Arcane Sanctuary correct? How can the soul stone be activated without a host?"

Drognan smiled. He sighed deeply, before taking another breath of the cool air.

"You are correct, the soul stones can't be activated without a human host for the demon. However, there is one other circumstance. It's the time of the Thousand Night Star. Demons and foul creatures feed off this star and walk freely, and newly born. The rain demon is just the first to gain power once again".

"Then, how can this be stopped?"

"It can't be."

"Well, why am I needed then?"

Drognan sighed again, and stood up. He walked to a chest, flicked it open, and rummaged around in it. He returned to full height, holding a stark piece of parchment.

"This map was created of the Arcane Maze, it will lead you to where the soul stones had been sealed. We must replace the seal around it, and silence the demon, even if for only a short period of time. From then, the soul stone of the devil must be found, and quickly destroyed."

Kana jumped out of her seat, "Are you telling me I should go?"

"I'm commanding you to go."

Kana opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She knew that Drognan would have his way and find any means to force her to go. She disdainfully accepted the parchment map, and briskly walked out of the sheltered area. She would have to get this done quick, for she couldn't even guess what she would have to do next if she failed. Returning to the town square, she waited for Varun in the tormenting rain.


End file.
